Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one of several types of flat panel displays that are now widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the orientation direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
Among the types of liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display has become popular. In this type of display the long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be perpendicular to the display panel in the state in which an electric field is not applied, thereby resulting in a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle thereof. A reference viewing angle is defined as a viewing angle that results in a contrast ratio equal to 1:10 or as a limit angle for inversion in luminance between grays.
In order to increase side visibility quality to the level of front visibility quality in the vertical alignment mode LCD, a method of causing a difference in transmittance by dividing one pixel into two sub-pixels and applying different voltages to the two sub-pixels has been suggested.
However, when increasing the side visibility quality to the level of front visibility quality by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and forming different transmittances, the luminance is increased at a low gray scale or high gray scale such that gray scale expression is difficult from the side, thereby deteriorating display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.